


Mary Mary, Can I Go Too?

by kelex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasoning comes late, shattering, scattering//it is not to die, but to die well.  (Vague spoilers for <i>Devil's Trap</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Mary, Can I Go Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and final lyrics are from _Mary Mary_ by The Monkees, written by Michael Nesmith. Summary is paraphrased from the _Star Trek_ novel _Battlestations_ by Diane Carey.

There's a reason why he doesn't want the boys along any more. There's a reason why he left Dean holding the bag. There's really a lot of reasons, including the fact that he knows Dean will bring Sam back into the family and make sure that he's safe for the rest of his life. 

But the demon is his, and there's a reason he doesn't want Dean or Sam to help him with this one. And he was so close to it, so close he could have tasted it. It was *inside* him, and he was only two steps away from *knowing* everything. 

He was only two steps away from being reunited with Mary. 

He didn't want Sam or Dean along because he knew they would die to save him, and the truth was, he didn't want to be saved.

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mary, Mary, where you goin' to?_  
>  Mary, Mary, can I go too.  
> This one thing I will vow ya,  
> I'd rather die than to live without ya.  
> Mary, Mary, where you goin' to?


End file.
